


Loving You

by blake_is_strange



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, Omegaverse, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Korra and Asami have been living together for a year. Korra is ready to take the next big step.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with a new pairing! Visit my Tumblr @blake-is-strange to see how you can send me requests, see works early and help me out a little bit! Thank you and enjoy!

Korra’s POV 

The air smells like fallen leaves and long, wet grass. The morning mist has burned off for the most part, but the air is still a bit chilly. Dirt and rocks crunch beneath my hiking boots and Asami’s cherry blossom scent fills my lungs as she walks a few feet in front of me. I smile as I watch her, my heart doing little flutters inside my chest. 

The omega in front of me has become a bigger part of my life than I ever would’ve imagined anyone ever could. I love her more than I ever thought possible. I didn’t know so much love and trust and intimacy could exist between two people. Even my parents who are two of the most loving people I know couldn’t have prepared me for how intense and safe and sweet and easy but also terrifying it is to be so deeply in love with another person. 

But Asami makes me feel so at ease. When we first started dating, I felt like I was falling from a high place, like being this close and in love was inevitable. Now it feels like the kind of inevitable thing that brings hope and peace into my life that I’ve never known before.

After we moved in together a year ago, I knew that Asami was my forever. I wake up beside her every morning and I can’t imagine my day starting any other way. I kiss her cheek and pour her coffee while she brushes her teeth and I make our breakfast while she gets ready to go to work. When I get off work, I bring her dinner at her office and we talk about our days or just sit in comfortable silence. Since we only have one car, I take the bus to and from work and she drives us home in the evening.

It’s a comfortable, predictable routine. Even this hike is part of our usual weekend. I smile to myself and catch up to the taller woman and take her right hand in my left, kissing her long, skilled fingers. The omega smiles at me and squeezes my fingers affectionately. 

“Well, hello to you too,” she teases gently, letting our hands sway between our bodies playfully as we scale the small mountain we’ve walked up and down for almost the entire year we’ve lived together. “You’re not even breaking a sweat. Your stamina must be getting better.”

“You and I both know there’s nothing wrong with my stamina,” I say with a grin and my girlfriend laughs, rolling her eyes.

“You’re adorable,” Asami says with a smile, her green eyes shimmering happily. “So, do you wanna get noodles for lunch?”

“Sounds perfect,” I tell her as I stare at her dreamily, loving how her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink when she notices me staring. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” She asks me and I grin, shaking my head. 

“Nope, you’re just really pretty,” I say honestly and she rolls her eyes at me. 

“Oh my god, stop that,” she says playfully, nudging me with her shoulder. “You’re making me all fluttery.”

“I like making you fluttery,” I say gently, kissing her shoulder lovingly, inhaling her soothing, welcoming scent. “It’s my favorite.” 

“I thought making me laugh was your favorite,” she replies, smiling as she looks back at the trail, her smile looking peaceful. I squeeze her hand in mine and move to kiss her knuckles again. 

“You’re my favorite. Just all of you makes me so happy,” I tell her, my whole body feeling warm and melty like chocolate sauce on warm cake. 

“You’re acting extra cute,” she says with an accusatory glare and I avoid her gaze, my heart quickening at her words. “What are you planning?”

“Planning? Me? I don’t plan,” I say quickly, wetting my suddenly dry lips. 

_ Goddamnit. Why is she so smart?  _

I put my free hand in the pocket of my basketball shorts, feeling the velvet covered box there with my fingers, my anticipation spiking so hard that I feel like I might throw up. Part of me wants to be a bit more theatrical about asking Asami to marry me. Part of me wants to take her out to a crazy fancy place for dinner and put the ring in a glass of champagne and get down on one knee in front of a bunch of people and ask the love of my life to be mine forever. 

But I know that Asami doesn’t want that sort of proposal. If I know the omega like I think I do, she wants something private, something meaningful. She’s known big gestures her whole life. She’s had finery and shiny things and fake confessions and actions of “love” multiple times in her life. I want, more than anything, to give her something real. Something as authentic as what we have together. 

I almost forget where I am when we get to the crest of the mountain and I can see for miles, my heart racing so hard that I’m sure Asami can hear it. The ocean spans for miles and miles and it’s gorgeous. But not as gorgeous as Asami standing against the horizon like a portrait of everything in this life I hold dear. 

I take a deep breath to steady myself, flexing my fingers nervously as I gently stop her with my grip on her hand. She pauses, looking at our joined hands and then at me, a confused furrow in her brow. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” She asks me so sweetly that I almost lose my nerve, a flat laugh falling from my lips as I reach into my pocket, grabbing the box for dear life. 

“I have something really important I wanna ask you,” I say as evenly as I can manage, slowly lowering myself onto one knee. Asami’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open, my lips lifting in a smile as I watch her reaction, trying to memorize every moment. 

“The past three years have been the best of my whole life,” I tell her honestly, pulling the little box out of my pocket and clutching it in a shaky hand. I swallow thickly, my voice cracking as I continue. “I love you so much, Asami. You’re smart and ambitious and beautiful and loving and kind and so many other perfect things that I’m pretty sure that I couldn’t name them all in one day. So… I wanna ask you if… if you’ll choose me to be your forever. Because I’ve already chosen you. And I’ll choose you everyday for the rest of my life if you’ll let me.” 

Those beautiful green eyes shimmer with tears and Asami kneels with me on the small dirt path, cupping my face in her hands before pulling me into a fierce but gentle kiss. I melt into the slow, affectionate waves of love and peace. 

“I love you so much,” she whispers against my lips, throwing her arms around me and pulling me close, making me stumble a bit and laugh as I bury my face in her hair. 

“Is that a yes?” I ask her and she laughs, sniffling and nuzzling into my neck. 

“Of course! I was wondering when you’d ask,” she says with a tearful laugh as she pulls away a little and looks at the box in my hand. “Can I see?”

“I mean, it’s for you so yeah,” I say with a grin, holding up the box and opening it for her. “It’s not much, but I figured you’d rather me get you something small than blow our rent.” The omega laughs and shakes her head, looking the ring over approvingly. 

“Korra, it’s beautiful,” she says gently as I take it out of the box and take her left hand in mine, putting it on her ring finger. 

“I had to get something that would match the rest of you,” I say teasingly and she giggles, shaking her head. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” she demands happily and I smile so hard it hurts, pulling her as close to me as I possibly can. We kiss again and again until we start to laugh, realizing that we should probably get something to eat before we start making out in the middle of a hiking trail. 

We drive to the noodle place after we get to our car, talking on and on about planning our wedding and who to invite and where to go. Asami’s taste is obviously a bit more expensive, but I don’t mind. She claims her father will probably pay for most of the wedding and I know my parents will want to chip in where they can. 

“Oh god, my parents are gonna flip out,” I groan over my bowl of steaming hot noodles that would be more mouth watering if I wasn’t suddenly even more nervous than I was before. “My mom is going to make a really big deal out of this. She’s probably gonna want to go with you to get your dress, the flowers, the dishes. I’m sorry in advance.” 

I don’t realize the weight of my words until I look up to see the sad smile on the omega’s face. She shrugs, meeting my eyes across the table. 

“It’s ok. It’ll be better than doing it on my own,” she says softly and I reach out, grabbing her hand as I inwardly chastise myself. 

“You wouldn’t do it on your own anyway. You have me and I’m sure Opal would love to go dress shopping with you,” I say reassuringly. I’m still practicing how to talk about Asami and her family’s past. Apparently I’m far from mastering it. “I’m sorry. I know you’d love for my mom to help out. I just forget other people find her butting in more charming than I do.” 

“She only butts in because she loves you,” she replies, smiling a bit more genuinely. 

“I know. I shouldn’t have said it like that,” I say gently and Asami smiles sweetly at me, holding my hand tightly in hers. 

“It’s ok, Korra. You know I’m just a bit sensitive,” my girlfriend says softly and I bring her knuckles to my lips, kissing her knuckles lovingly. 

“I know, but that’s why I should know better,” I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me in a way that makes my heart flip. It’s all love, no sharpness or annoyance there behind her eyes. 

“It’s fine, baby. Come on, eat your lunch. You’ll need the energy,” she says with a grin, a twinkle in her eyes that tells me she has something on her mind besides noodles. I smile back at her, trying not to let my thoughts - and my groin - get ahead of me. 

When we’re done with lunch, we drive home and park our sedan in the tiny garage beneath our apartment. We walk up hand in hand, a strange, heavy silence between us. I know it’s because of our new step. This big, crazy step that will literally take us to a whole new place. And we haven’t even talked about mating. I mean, we  _ have  _ talked about mating, but only a few times. They’ve been serious discussions usually, but they’ve more recently been teasing. Jokes made between two people who are comfortable enough to talk about a future where forever is involved. 

So when we get to our apartment and go to take our usual post-hike showers, I don’t hesitate to step into the steamy bathroom and wrap my arms around the naked woman I love more than anyone or anything else in the world. Her bare, soft skin against mine causes a gentle purr to spill out of me as I press my front to her back. I bury my face in her neck and inhale deeply, kissing the pale expanse of her perfect neck. 

“Hi there, big guy,” Asami teases gently, covering my hands with her own. I hold her close, my arms wrapped tightly around her slim, curvy middle. 

“Hi,” I whisper against her neck, a slight growl to the word even as I try to stay even and calm. “I thought we could shower together. Maybe celebrate a little.” 

“Oh, celebrate,” the omega purrs out, her scent growing sweeter, more inviting. “I like that plan. What did you have in mind?” 

“Maybe I can give you lots of kisses? Or a nice back massage? Or… something a bit more intense,” I suggest with a slow, deep growl. The omega in my arms shudders, her scent filling the room and mixing with my own. 

“Shower sex?” She asks with a grin, the pretty smile meeting my eyes in the mirror that’s slowly fogging over. I grin right back and kiss her pale, soft shoulder, nodding. 

“Yes, ma’am,” I growl, letting my hips press against my girlfriend’s perfect rear. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, baby. Now let’s get wet and wild. We have lots to celebrate.” 

Things get heated after that. I kiss my omega in as many places as humanly possible, giving her every ounce of my love that I can manage. Asami is everything I want and more. She’s everything I’ve ever prayed for and then some. She’s what I need. She balances me, gives me more love than I could ever hope to deserve. So I give her everything. 

I touch her in the way I know she loves. I feel her melt and I melt with her, the hot water running over us in jets. Her noises are always so perfect. They make my shaft stiffen so fast that I feel dizzy from it. I get drunk on Asami every time I touch her, every time I kiss her. Everytime I slide inside her and feel the heated, gripping velvet wrap around me so perfectly that it hurts to stay still. So I don’t, because Asami is begging for it. Begging for me. Because she loves me. Because we’re in love. 

So in love that I can’t stop imagining our future together. Being married, being mates, having pups, our careers going somewhere we never even dreamed to imagine. 

And when I mark Asami’s neck, the need for that future sky-rockets. And then I feel Asami’s teeth sink into my shoulder and everything about it falls into place. My very soul settles and my whole world feels right and centered. 

Asami and I are one. I couldn’t have asked for a better world than the one where I get to spend forever with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!


End file.
